The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka
by Kerolamo
Summary: A short story based solely off the song "The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka" By Megurine Luka. In this song, Luka the tailor is troubled by her lovely persons behavior towards her, no matter what she does, he never seems to notice her.


"Lets start our work, shall we?"

In the corner of Enobizaka lives a young lady who owns her own tailoring shop. With a good attitude and a fine skill, she is often the talk of the neighbourhood. However, the only thing on her mind would be her lovely person's unfaithful attitude, "Even though he has someone like me, he never comes home."

She knows she has to carry on with her work though, so she continues to carry her scissors in one hand; the sewing scissors her mother used to use, where the more you sharpen it the better it cuts.

The neighbourhood was the same as always, the same calm and peaceful town it always is. As she walked down the main street, she noticed a girl standing next to him. "Who is that girl next to you…?" With a red kimono that suited her well, he seemed to be getting overly friendly with her. However, she couldn't stand the sight and quickly left the place, her eyes starting to fog up with each step.

Once she returned safety back to her tailoring shop, she continued working, still using the scissors her mother had used to use. Her cheeks wet with tears, she continued to tailor the kimono in front of her, attempting to forget what had just happened.

The neighbourhood was slightly uneasy today, it seems that there was a crime nearby. Aside from that, she saw him again but this time in front of the bridge, and with yet another girl. How despicable. "who was that girl next to him…?" He looked depressed today while next to him stood a girl with beautiful flowing hair, comforting him affectionally. That green sash looks good on her.. "Ah, so that's the type of girl you like."

Yet again, she ran back to her tailoring shop, black smudges running down her cheeks along-side with heavy tears. She continued to concentrate on her work, her red, swollen eyes only getting in the way as she started fixing the sash.

The neighbourhood is growing restless now, it looks like the was another crime again today. This time, she saw him today at the front of a hairpin shop, standing with someone else. For that girl who seemed way to young for him, he bought her a delicate yellow hairpin and pinned her soft hair up with it, smiling down at her sadly. "What do you think you're doing?" He really is acting indiscriminately.

Hair falling around in wet clumps around her face, she ran back to her tailoring shop and straight away grabbed her scissors, getting to work as quick as she could. "That's strange, were my scissors always this colour?" She thought for a moment before shrugging it off, tweaking and adjusting the hairpin she held in her hands.

After days of tedious work, she finally stood up from her desk. "Ive finally finished my work. If you're not going to come for me, then I'll have to come for you."

When she was younger, her mother had taught her a valuable lesson. She learnt that all scissors are made from two blades, which carry out their tasks by being close and scraping against one another. Just like a married couple who get along well. At least, that's what her mother always used to say.

Red kimono,

Green sash,

Yellow hairpin,

She placed the final piece onto her hair, adjusting her sash with her other free hand. Finally, she had become the type of girl he likes. "How is it_? Aren't I beautiful_?"

…

Today the whole neighbourhood is chaotic; everyone is either panicking or grief stricken. This time a man has been killed, along with his entire family. Who the gruesome murderer is is yet to be discovered. Besides that, he was acting so awful to her yesterday, "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." He had said. It was as if he was talking to a stranger.

_It was as if he was talking to a stranger._

None the less, she has to continue on with her work using her mother's scissors, which now seemed to be stained a deep red. Gracefully, she continued to use the type of scissors where the more you sharpen it, the better it cuts.

**A/N; How little sense did that make?! Wow, I am really bad at creating stories like this… Oh, and I highly recommend you listen to the song before, while or after reading this. Im sorry for creating a bad story, but I based it off the song as much as I possibly could!**

Song; The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka

Artist; Megurine Luka


End file.
